Best wishes
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Lugonis de Piscis escribió una carta que Albafica nunca llegó a leer. En ella le contaba muchas cosas a quien quiso como a un hijo, sabiendo que ésta nunca llegaría a sus manos. Lugonis le abrió su corazón, pero no se atrevió a mostrárselo. De haberlo hecho, la vida de Albafica podría haber sido muy diferente. Nunca lo sabremos.


**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Querido Albafica:

Nunca vas a recibir esto. Jamás leerás mis palabras porque no me atrevo a darte a conocer mis pensamientos más íntimos. No quiero que me recuerdes como a una persona egoísta y tal vez cruel. Sé que esta no es forma de empezar una carta, pero necesito dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. Debo dejar el mal hábito de engañarme a mí mismo ahora que aún estoy a tiempo.

Quiero que sepas que para mí siempre fuiste algo así como un milagro. Desde que recibí la armadura de Piscis y el veneno de los caballeros de esta constelación empezó a correr por mis venas, siempre había estado solo. Incluso perdí a mi familia. Ya no podía acercarme a ellos, así que dejé de preocuparme sobre lo que pasaba en sus vidas. Solo tenía constancia de que mi hermano estaba investigando acerca de una cura para poder recuperarme, para que yo volviera a ser normal. Cuando te vi siendo todavía un bebé, rodeado de rosas en aquel jardín, sentí que tenía una oportunidad de formar mi propia familia. La familia que el destino de los Piscis me había arrebatado.

Sabía a lo que te condenaba. Sabía que si te acogía y te criaba, acabarías como yo. Pero pequé de egoísta, o tal vez de optimista, e hice caso omiso a mi conciencia. No era justo para ti, que tenías un futuro lleno de posibilidades por delante, pero yo estaba tan cansado de mi soledad que no dudé en ese momento. Las rosas nos unieron y las rosas nos separarían. Pero hasta que llegara ese momento, ambos seríamos las personas más felices del mundo. Eso decidí cuando te bauticé como Albafica. Eso decidí cuando te adopté y te convertiste en mi hijo.

Te crié con amor, con cariño, con ilusión. No sé si fui el mejor de los padres, pero sé que hice todo lo que pude para que tuvieras una buena infancia. De alguna forma, quería compensar la soledad que sentirías en el futuro. Creo que lo hice bien. Sonreías mucho de pequeño. Aún lo haces. Espero que sigas haciéndolo cuando ya no esté en este mundo.

Llegó el momento de iniciarte en la técnica de los caballeros de Piscis. Eras constante. Eras tenaz. Te esforzabas mucho para complacerme. Eso me hacía sentir orgulloso, pero culpable. Tú seguías siendo feliz, siendo inocente, pero sabía que te iba a condenar. Empecé a preguntarme si mi objetivo era que tuvieras una infancia feliz o si realmente era que lo que me quedaba a mí de vida fuera como un sueño. Tal vez fuera ambas cosas. Llevo un tiempo pensándolo y todavía no doy con la respuesta.

Ayer empezamos el ritual. En estos momentos estás luchando contra el veneno, pero no me cabe duda de que saldrás adelante. Eres demasiado orgulloso como para rendirte. Me quieres demasiado como para decepcionarme. Espero que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo, pequeño. Yo también te quiero demasiado como para verte triste. Quiero que los últimos días que pase contigo estés siempre sonriendo. Por eso no te he dicho que este ritual acabará con mi vida. No quiero que creas que me estás matando. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Me has dado la vida. Por favor, nunca te culpes de mi muerte.

Sé que nos queda poco tiempo. Todo lo bueno acaba, ¿no es cierto? Pronto, yo me habré ido y tú te habrás quedado solo. Espero que no me guardes rencor por mi egoísmo. Espero que me recuerdes por lo bueno que te he dado y no por la condena que te he impuesto. Espero que encuentres a alguien con quien formar una familia; que no te apartes de la sociedad. Yo he logrado ser feliz incluso con este veneno. Quiero creer que tú también podrás. Quizás hasta sea posible que mi hermano llegue a encontrar una cura para ti y encuentres otra forma de defender el último templo. Nunca pierdas la esperanza.

Te deseo lo mejor, hijo mío.

-Lugonis


End file.
